Becoming Moony
by Rose Jean Everdeen
Summary: This is just a little one shot I came up with about how Lupin got bit by Greyback and such.


John Lupin was an average looking man. If you saw him on the street he would appear to look just like the other brown hair, brown eyes men at a height of 5 foot 10 inches. However, if you knew Mr. Lupin you would know that tucked under his left sleeve was a holster, and you would know that contained in this holster was not a gun of any kind or fashion or even a knife but a 10 inch long stick from a willow tree fashioned to look like a wand. You may scoff and laugh at this but hidden in the core of this stick is a tail feather from a phoenix, meaning this is not an ordinary stick that some crazed man made to look like a wand but it is, in fact a real wand! You are now likely asking yourself why John Lupin had a wand, well the answer is simple, as shocking as it may be, John Lupin is a wizard. At age 11 he couldn't believe he had magic, his parents are what you would call muggles, meaning they have no magic.

Well John went to attended seven years at the most prestigious magical school in Europe, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he had been sorted into the house bearing the name Ravenclaw after one of the founders of the school Rowena Ravenclaw.

Upon his graduation from Hogwarts he became a curse breaker for the wizarding bank Gringotts. He traveled to the ancient temples of the Myas in the jungles of Mexico, to the tombs of the pharos in Egypt, to the most ancient of shrines to long forgotten Emperor's of China.

It was when he was in China, working on a particularly nasty curse for an Emperor whose name has been forgotten by the ages that he met Lucielle Peteson. She was also a graduate of Hogwarts, she graduated just a year after John and from the noble house of Gryffindor. She too became a curse breaker upon graduation.

After several failed attempts at courting the lovely blond hair blue eyed Lucielle who reached a height of 5 foot 5 inches John was about ready to give up on her all together when she finally relented to his advances.

It was almost a year after they began dating that John asked for her hand in marriage which she gladly accepted. They had a small ceremony on the grounds of Hogwarts, even though both parties were muggle-born neither had any friends from before Hogwarts and their families had perished in the Great War, also known as World War II.

Several years after the simple ceremony John and Lucielle welcomed their first and only son, Remus John Lupin, into the world.

The little Lupin family lived, like the rest of the wizarding world in Britain, in peace. That is until 1969 when the first attacks on both the muggle and wizard populace alike began. They were carried out by a group that called themselves Death Eaters and were orchestrated by one who in years to come would come to be known simply as You-Know-Who, Lord Voldemort.

Not wanting their son to grow up in a time of war like they had to, magical or muggle, John was one of the first to sign up to fight back against this dark menace.

Dumbledore, who had since become headmaster of Hogwarts began an organization, a sort of predecessor to what would be known later as the Order of the Phoenix, asked John to follow some people he suspected of being Death Eaters and John jumped at the opportunity. Unfortunately Voldemort found this out and called one of his followers a man, if you want to call him that, by the name of Fenrir Greyback to make and example of John Lupin's young son Remus as to what happens when you oppose the Dark Lord, especially as a muggle-born.

A week after he was first asked by Voldemort to pursue the young Lupin boy he found himself positioned under the target's window waiting for the full moon to rise so he could do his duty to the Dark Lord.

_"Silly little mudblood family, not even one of those muggle alarms"_ Greyback thought to himself as he crouched in the bushes under the boy's window.

Finally it came down to just minutes before the full moon would rise so Greyback snuck inside the window and then into the closet. From years of practice he was able to go through the transformation fairly quietly and he waited. The boy finally came up to bedfollowed by his parents a few hours later. It was around midnight when the house was completely silent except the snores of the small family.

Greyback managed to creep from the closet. He looked down at the boy who was sleeping peacefully and snarled. He lowered his snout and then, bracing himself so he did not go crazy and kill the boy he sank his teeth into the boy's legs. This woke Remus up and he began thrashing and screaming, his left leg still in the werewolf's mouth. His parents came rushing and saw the bloody scene and stared in shock as the werewolf let go of the boy's leg. John protectively stepped in front of his wife as the beast advanced on them. However, instead of attacking the parents as well the wolf, with his bloody jaws, stared at the couple before growling and bearing his teeth at them. He then turned tail and charged through the window leaving the grief stricken family in his wake. John and Lucielle were mortified and hurt for their son as they believed he would never be able to claim his proper place in the magical community.

_**Just a little something that I came up with a while back that I thought I would share :) Let me know what you think, but please no flames! Thank you ~RJE**_


End file.
